Okami: The Legend of Amaterasu
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Zoey and friends are transported into Japan's past. Now Zoey must ally herself with Amaterasu and the self proclaimed artist, Issun to find her friends and save Nippon from the evil demon Orochi and other anime and cartoon villains, but is Orochi really behind this? First ever Okami X Mew Mew Power crossover.
1. Into the Past

**A/N: Always wanted to try this. Long ago, I received a PM from one of my reviewers, Panther J about the idea of a Okami x Mew Mew Power crossover, so I figured, what the heck, I'll give it shot. So here is my first ever Okami X Mew Mew Power crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, Capcom does nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any anime, game or cartoons I put in this fic. The idea for the fic belongs to my good reviewer Panther J. So credit goes to him.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the Past: The Sun Goddess Amaterasu Is Reborn!**

**Prologue: The Tale of Nagi and Shiranui **

**"Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the burg was honored as a god.**

**However, the village was not without its dark secrets. To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival.**

**With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, it's blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared to disobey the horrific beast.**

**When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village.**

**This wolf, its coat white as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui.**

**The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi.**

**One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. **

**The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge Shiranui. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements.**

**Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden.  
**

**Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign. Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved.**

**The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon eight thrashing necks.**

**Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice.**

**Nagi leapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night...**

**But Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch.**

**At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face.**

**It was then, the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground against Orochi.**

**In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shined brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village.**

**Baring its fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt towards Orochi.**

**Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle.**

**The two beasts struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness.**

**Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames.**

**As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistering... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf.**

**Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested.**

**Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi.**

**Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow.**

**But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl.**

**Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated **

**The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope.**

**Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary.**

**Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leapt fiercely towards Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string.**

**One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner.**

**Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky.**

**Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breath. Nagi scooped the wolf into his arms and returned to Kamiki.**

**When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the wolf's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark... Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber.**

**Peace has at long last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it.**

**Nagi's sword was christened Tsukuyomi and placed inside the Moon Cave.**

**The villagers all looked forward to a era of endless peace...**

**However, this is just the beginning of the story... The true beginning takes place far into modern day Japan, on a city called Tokyo..."**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan: 2014**

Zoey Hanson, leader of the Mew Mews, donned in her Cafe Mew Mew work uniform was resting her head on her elbow. She was in thought at the least while her friends and co-workers, rich but lazy Corina Bucksworth, smart and shy Bridget Verdant, hyperactive orphan Kikki Benjamin and cool super model Renee Roberts were cleaning the Cafe. It was then, Bridget walked up to her friend concerned.**  
**

"What's wrong, Zoey? You haven't been yourself lately... You can tell me." Bridget asked with a cute smile.

"Oh!" Zoey jumped up a bit in surprise, but turned to her best friend with a small smile and replied with "Hey Bridget... I-It's nothing, really..."

Bridget however, did not buy that and asked her with a bit of a stern tone "Something is on your mind. Don't try to hide it from me. You can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

Zoey sighed, there's no way out of this now. So she responded with "Well... It's about Mark and Elliot..."

"What about them? Aren't you trying to go on a date with Mark? But you mentioned Elliot's name. Don't tell me you're having feelings for him as well?" Bridget asked with a soft smile.

The leader of the Mew Mews nodded meekly. Before she can reply to her aquatic Mew Mew friend, a bright light appeared out of nowhere which caught the Mews off guard, when the light disappeared, so were the Mews as if they have vanished from existence...

**Nippon, Feudal Japan (Not the one from Inuyasha, but an alternate Feudal Japan that became part of Zoey's world's history. It still has the past Japanese events from our world but in this story, took place before that.)**

Zoey moaned as she struggled to move, she opened her eyes and saw a swirling darkness in the skies, she was on the cold ground and was near a giant tree that cherry blossoms fell from. She also noticed a statue of a wolf in a shrine. It looked like a page from her Japanese Mythology in her history books.

"Where... am I?" Zoey muttered as she got up, then looked down and gasped at what she is wearing.

She wore a pink kimono with a yellow flower in the center, her hair has gotten longer that reached her shoulders and brown sandals of ancient times. Curious about the statue, she walked up to the statue and inspected it.

Suddenly, a boulder came flying towards her and the statue! Zoey noticed it and was too scared to get out of the way, however, a woman with long black hair, wearing a pink and green kimono that exposes her chest a little bit, a green ribbon holding her hair up and a pink jewel embbeded on her forehead appeared out of nowhere and blocked the boulder.

Zoey couldn't believed what she was seeing. If she can recall in her history books, this woman is Sakuya, the Wood Sprite of Japanese Mythology. But is she real?

"How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom." She turned to face Zoey and the statue. Zoey smiled meekly as she nervously waved. "What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose!" Sakuya sighed and added "My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world..."

Sakuya then do some hand motions and made a shield like item appear and shouted "Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!"

The shield like item flew into the wolf statue and the statue came to life before Zoey's eyes! It was a white wolf with red markings and the shield item became a red shield of some sort. The wolf let out a howl as it leaped out of the pedestal and changed into a beautiful woman at the same age as Renee, white hair, white and red kimono with red pants and brown sandals, she also has white wolf ears on top of her head.

'I must be dreaming...' Zoey thought to herself. The wolf girl, known as Amaterasu turned to Zoey with a gentle smile and told her "I'm afraid this is no dream, young one."

Zoey was alarmed by this. "Did you read my thoughts?!" The half cat Mew Mew gawked.

Amaterasu nodded and commented "I think I'll explain that at another time." Amaterasu turned to Sakuya and asked "Sakuya, what has happened to this world during my century long sleep?"

"Oh Amaterasu, since your untimely departure from our mists, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and beautiful country of Nippon... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness with the help of that young girl from another time." Suddenly, Sakuya felt something in her kimono.

"What's wrong?" Amaterasu asked in concern. Sakuya laughed as though she was being tickled, for a moment, something came out of her clothes.

"What on earth?" Sakuya muttered. Zoey and Amaterasu noticed a leaf bug like creature on the ground and he seems pretty angry. "You again?" Sakuya frowned as she folded her arms.

"Are you nuts?! Boy, for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss!" The creature shouted angrily. "I was just trying to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all."

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?" Sakuya frowned deeper.

The creature was even more madder than before and he shouted "Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun! I'll show you how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!" Issun threw a scroll at Amaterasu's face, she recoiled a bit before grabbing it and looked at it.

The Sun Goddess was surprised as it was a well drawn portrait of Sakuya. "Not bad... for a bug." She muttered so Issun won't hear her.

"Well, whaddya think? Even cuter than the real thing, no?" Issun boasted.

Amaterasu sighed as she reverted back to wolf form. Issun hoped on her snout and asked "Whoa! Why a cute girl like you transform into back into a furball? And who's the other cutey over there as well? Never seen her before... But furball here looks kinda familiar..."

"C-Cutey?!" Zoey was mad when the bug said that.

"Got it! You looked like that statue of Shiranui!" Amaterasu was mad as she swallowed Issun before spitting him out.

"Whoa! Whaddya think you're doing?! Are you crazy? A handsome guy like me shouldn't be covered in wolf slobber!" Issun steamed before adding "You'll regret messing with the great Issun!"

Amaterasu sneered and remarked "You don't look so great to me."

Issun got a tiny sword and threaten "Don't make me use my prized sword, Denkomaru against you!"

Suddenly, there was piercing roar forcing Zoey to cover her ears.

Issun hoped onto Amaterasu's snout and stammered "Wh-Wha-What's that growling sound? And why's it so dark, anyway?"

Sakuya glowed in pink energy and said "O, great Amaterasu... I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village. The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free and the village will be reborn! I trust you three to protect both timelines from this evil!" Sakuya then transformed into a tree with a huge pink fruit hanging on its branch.

"Is this for real...? Am I in the past?" Zoey muttered as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Beats me, lady. I have no idea what you're talking about. But me and furball here lived here. But the question is, how the heck are we gonna get that fruit down from that branch and restore the village?" Issun pondered as he and Zoey were in thought.

Amaterasu has an idea and told Zoey "Follow me." She rushed into the tree's entrance.

"Hey! Whaydda think you're goin'?!" Issun panicked.

Zoey stared at the golden glowing entrance. 'What's going on here? If that wolf lady really is the sun goddess Amaterasu, then maybe she can help me find my friends and a way home back to our timeline!' She followed the wolf into the tree.

* * *

**Senbonzakura by Miku Hatsune plays**

**Musashi the Master presents...**

**A crossover based on the hit Capcom game, Okami...**

**Okami: The Legend of Amaterasu**

**Crossovers to appear other than Okami and Mew Mew Power:**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Mahoromatic**

**Koi Koi 7**

**Ultra Maniac**

**Fushigi Yugi**

**Galaxy Fraulein Yuna**

**Zatch Bell**

**Azumanga Daioh**

**Flame of Recca**

**Mermaid Melody**

**Nadesico**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Nanoha**

**Green Green**

**One Piece**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Love Hina**

**Negima**

**Capcom game girls**

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

**Freezing!**

**Pokemon**

**Digimon**

**Dexter's Lab**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Fairy Oddparents**

**Codename Kids Next Door**

**Ben 10**

**Galaxy Angel**

**Juniper Lee**

**Robotboy**

**Super Heroine Chronicle**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Total Drama Island**

**Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!**

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy**

**Teen Titans**

**Girls Bravo**

**Highschool DXD**

**and finally, Ranma 1/2 and Beyblade**

**Next chapter: Their Adventure Begins: The Descendant of Nagi?!**


	2. Their Adventure Begins: I am Amaterasu

**Chapter 2: Their Adventure Begins: I Am Amaterasu**

* * *

Our heroes found themselves in a space like area with pieces of land and the night sky.

"Where are we?" Zoey and Issun asked at the same time.

"It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled. Are you sure you're gonna be ok, furball?" Issun asked snarkly.

Amaterasu frowned and said "Of course I'm gonna be okay. I have the young one with me and my powers as the sun goddess."

"Um, Amaterasu... I have been meaning to ask you something... If you're really the sun goddess spoken of in legends, then can you possibly send me and my friends once I find them back home?" Zoey asked hopefully, maybe she really is Amaterasu...

"..." Amaterasu remained silent as she sighed and replied with "My powers have been weaken since my 100 year old sleep, so I don't know if if I can send you and your missing friends back to your own timeline..."

"Oh..." Zoey lowered her head despondently. "But I find it interesting that you can change into a human woman at will." The half cat Mew Mew let out a small smile.

"Thank you." Amaterasu smiled even in wolf form. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help in sending you back home in my current state. But right now, we need to focus on the current problem at hand." She reminded her friend as they pressed on.

They came across a hill like structure that seems almost impossible to reach.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, furball! Get a load of that!" Issun stopped his 'friends' and motioned the two to a chest on that hill. "That chest looks mighty tempting. Let's go check it out. Getting up that high oughtta be a piece of cake. You have to wall jump."

"Got it." Amaterasu nodded, but remembered something. "But how will my young companion get up high as well? ...Wait, I smell a cat like aura residing within the young one." Zoey gulped nervously as the wolf turned to face her wayward companion and asked "Young one, do you have any... cat like abilities in you?"

"Uh..." Zoey sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah. I have some abilities that can get me up that high... probably. I'll tell you about my cat like aura later."

Amaterasu nodded as she ran up to the wall and did a wall jump, a feat thought only to be used in movies and video games, but Amaterasu did it with no problems. Zoey copied Amaterasu and got up with no problems.

"Nice job, furball and cutey!" Issun gave an complement. "But we're not out of the woods yet!" After opening the chest and getting an item, our trio of heroes encountered a broken bridge.

"The bridge is out..." Zoey grimaced.

"This shouldn't be too hard... Um, Amaterasu... That name's kinda long, how about I call you Ammy?" Issun suggested.

Amaterasu frowned at first, but about 8 seconds later, she sighed and muttered "Okay, call me Ammy. What is it?"

"Listen, Ammy... Ever heard of the spirits of the brush?" Ammy nodded. "Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just let me handle this. A picture's worth a 1000 words, right?" Issun asked.

"Yes. But what does this have to do with the broken bridge?" Amaterasu asked, pretending to play dumb because she seems to know this somehow.

Issun got out a paint brush, that got Zoey riled up. "This is no time to paint!" She shouted in anger.

"Just watch, okay?" Issun reassured her as he pretended to paint the bridge without something to paint on. To Zoey's surprise, the bridge was magically repaired!

"What the..." Zoey turned to the self proclaimed artist with white dotted eyes and stuttered "How?!"

"Nice, huh? Just a little technique I mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were once a single powerful deity. When the deity died, it's power was split into 13 different gods. The gods now dwell within objects around us, but..." Issun looked around. "God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13?!"

Amaterasu chuckled and whispered to herself "You may never know..."

The trio pressed on and found another obstacle, a gorge that seems endless. Zoey noticed a stone monument and walked up to inspect it, she read out loud "River of the Heavens."

"The River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river?" Issun asked. "But I sure don't see anything like that around here." The self proclaimed artist noticed something, a puddle of water. "It doesn't mean that puddle of water over there, could it?" The artist asked confusedly.

Amaterasu said nothing as she head towards a hill. "Hey, Amaterasu, where do you think you're going?" Zoey asked in concern as she followed the wolf to the hill. The trio sees the stars twinkle in the night.

"It's beautiful to see stars twinkle in the night..." Zoey gasped in awe.

"I haven't seen a beautiful nighttime sky in ages." Issun commented as he too looked at the stars.

Zoey noticed something. It looked like a incomplete constellation. "Are those stars forming a pattern or something?" Zoey asked her companions. Then the stars shined to form what looked like a Chinese dragon.

"Hmm... There's one missing..." Then Issun boastly said "Guess I'll have to draw the missing star!" The artist got out his trusty brush and paint the star in mid-air, but nothing happened as the star disappeared, leaving the constellation incomplete still.

Issun was silent for a moment along with Zoey and Amaterasu till the artist muttered "Bah... Looks like I'm just not ready to draw missing stars."

"Here, let me try..." Amaterasu suggested as she got out a brush that she held in her mouth. She painted the star and unlike Issun's star, it stayed and the constellation was complete. The constellation shined and the trio of heroes found themselves in another area which looked a ancient background of ancient texts. Then a white Chinese dragon that would put Shelong of Dragon Ball Z to shame with a opened scroll in its tail flew in and stood before the trio.

"Ah... Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu." The dragon greeted with a gentle heart. Amaterasu reverted to human form and smiled at the dragon.

"It's been awhile, Yomigami." She returned the greeting.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years. Having not forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could again meet." Yomigami smiled gently.

"Indeed it has." Amaterasu nodded as she folded her arms.

"While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and have survived until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques." Yomigami stated.

"Before that, do you happen to know a way to send my young female companion and her missing friends back to their timeline? It seems the world of the past's disarray have something to do with them being in this timeline..." Amaterasu asked, hoping for a way to help her friend.

"Yes, I do... In order for the young girl and her missing friends to return to their timeline, mother Amaterasu, you must seek out the 12 remaining brush gods and add their power to your own and rid this land of men of the evil that plagues it. Only then can the young girl and her friends will return to their timeline. Beware, though, the evil that plagues this land will make other realms unstable and bring in both those with good and purity in their hearts, and those with darkness and impurity in their hearts to this world. The ones with darkness in their hearts would side with the evil entity to control their home realms." Yomigami pointed out.

"So you do know a way to send me and my friends back home." Zoey gasped.

"Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust." Yomigami said as he turned into a Chinese character and went into Amaterasu's body.

"Wow! That was Yomigami, the god of Rejuvenation!" Issun exclaimed, but then realized something. "Wait... So you have the power of Rejuvenation now?! Can you really use it to restore the River of the Heavens? That would mean you were as good with a brush than yours truly!" Then the artist scoffed. "Nah... It couldn't be true."

Amaterasu smirked and told the artist "I'll prove my power to you by restoring the River of the Heavens. Come along, young one and bear witness." Amaterasu reverted back to wolf form and scurried off to the puddle, Zoey followed the wolf, if Amaterasu really is the sun goddess and the only way home is to gather the 12 remaining brush gods and save this timeline from whatever threat it holds, then she is willing to take her chances.

Amaterasu and her friends stood before the puddle. Issun remarked "Fixing one bridge is one thing, but fixing a river?! There's no way you could do that, furball!"

Amaterasu chuckled and got out her brush and painted the gouge, a river appeared and connected the puddle to the other side.

"Whoa! A river of stardust!" Issun exclaimed in surprise. "So this really is the River of the Heavens. But what I wanna know is who the heck draw the darn thing!" Issun started to hop in anger.

"I told you, I am the sun goddess, Amaterasu. My mastery of the brush knows no limit." Amaterasu smirked.

Issun snorted and remarked "I seriously doubt that..."

"Looks like we have to swim over there. And me without my swimsuit." Zoey sighed as the trio swim through the riverbed and saw a chest. Amaterasu got a Astral Pouch which is used to store food. Very useful, that is. They entered through the gateway to the next area.

Upon arriving to a entrance to a cave like area, Zoey noticed a sign and she read it out loud "Cave of Nagi."

"Nagi? What's his name doing here?" Issun asked confusedly.

"Only one way to find out..." Amaterasu said as the trio entered the shrine. However, when they entered, the gates closed behind them and they see a statue of a brave man wearing ancient Japanese warrior clothes holding up a broken sword.

"Is this... Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi!" Issun gasped. "The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the white wolf, Shiranui!"The artist muttered in disbelief. First, the River of the Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, furball and cutey?"

Then Zoey noticed the broken statue. "This place has seen better days over the years and that broken sword is what makes this statue of Nagi stand out..." Zoey pointed out with a depressed tone.

"The gods didn't do much to protect this place..." Issun remarked.

Amaterasu looked at the broken sword. "I bet I can repair the sword." Amaterasu said confidently as she walked up to the cliff and got out her brush. She brushed upward and the sword looked good as new.

Issun and Zoey were surprised by this. "That really WAS your brushwork all this time! How'd you get so good? Exactly who are you anyway?" Issun demanded.

"I told you, I am the sun goddess, Amaterasu, descendant of Shiranui." Amaterasu grinned.

Zoey looked up and saw another constellation. This time, it looked like a mouse. The leader of the Mew Mews motioned her companions to look up and they did.

'One of the 13 brush gods...' Amaterasu thought to herself as she got out her brush and painted the missing star in the constellation. Our trio of heroes appeared in the ancient background like area and a mouse with the same fur color as Yomigami with the same markings as him and Amaterasu appeared.

The mouse smiled as he used its mouth to unsheathed a sword and stood on top of it. Amaterasu reverted back to human form.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu. It's been a long time. But with all these monsters around and the timelines becoming unstable, the only place i could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you and your out of place friend in your endeavors, I'm at your service." The mouse known as Tachigami bowed.

"Thank you, Tachigami. Please lend me your power of Slash and your assistance in saving Nippon and returning my out of place young companion and her missing friends to their timeline and fix both timelines once all the 13 brush gods are together and evil is no more. Only then can we fix the rift between timelines and other realms of existence." Amaterasu bowed as well.

"Make use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil." Tachigami turn into his respected Japanese character and went into Amaterasu's body.

"Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique." Then Issun's brain hit a spark. "Wait a minute, if you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like that Shiranui! You know, the wolf who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the wolf's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend." Issun stated in disbelief.

"It's like I said before, I am Shiranui's descendant and the sun goddess. Thank you for finally believing me." Amaterasu smiled as she closed her eyes. She opened them about 4 seconds later and turned to Zoey and asked her "I haven't gotten your name, young one."

Zoey smiled softly and bowed before the sun goddess and introduced herself. "My name is Zoey Hanson, modern day girl from the year 2014 A.D. It's a honor to meet you, honorable Amaterasu."

Amaterasu chuckled sightly as she blushed and said politely "Please, no need for formalities. Just Amaterasu or Ammy would do."

"Anyway, I have never seen this Power Slash technique before in my entire life. Why don't you give it a shot?" Issun suggested.

Amaterasu nodded as she got out her brush, even in human form and brushed to the left. The boulder split in half as if something has cut it directly.

"Wow! I didn't know you have it in you, furball cutey! I'm not even in the same league as you! Guess I really underestimate myself." Issun complimented as he stood on Amaterasu's shoulders, thinking. Then, an idea hit him like a lightning bolt on a rainy day. "Hey, furball..." Issun hesitated as he corrected himself by saying "Er... I mean, Amaterasu and Zoey... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right?" The self proclaimed artist asked.

"Of course. I need to master all 13 techniques in order to restore the balance of life." Amaterasu nodded as she reverted back to wolf form.

"In that case, I think I'll tag along with you until I'm as good as you! Lucky you!"

"Hold on, me and Zoey are gonna find the 11 remaining techniques by ourselves and-" Amaterasu started to protest, but Issun stopped her with a chuckle.

"It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stopping me once I've made a decision! But enough about me! Now that you've mastered the Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talking about. Let's go back and give it a shot! Our adventure has just started! Let's go!" Issun cheered.

"Uh, Issun... We still need to find my friends. I think they're here in this timeline somewhere..." Zoey has a anime bored and unimpressed look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll find your friends, don't worry." Issun mumbled.

"Zoey. I will use my powers as the sun goddess to help you search for your friends and return you back to your timeline. This is an oath I must uphold as the protector of this land and timeline." Amaterasu smiled softly at the half cat Mew Mew.

Zoey smiled in response as the trio of heroes exited the shrine.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Reunited with the First Friend: The Descendant of Nagi?!**

**A/N: And that is chapter 2 of this epic crossover. I'm planning on adding almost every Shoeun Jump series except for Dragon Ball Z and Toriko and some SJ anime that I don't find interesting... So how is the second chapter? Did you like it or something? Please read and review.**


	3. Reunited with the First Friend

**Author's Notes: Before I start this chapter, I would like to go over a few things about our heroine, Amaterasu. In this story, I gave her the ability to switch between wolf and human form at will. So I liked to give her some fighting moves while in human form. In my story, again, Ammy is a master of martial arts using her hands as her choice of fighting style like the main male character of Katanagari. As the story goes on, Ammy will learn powerful hand to hand combat techniques to kill and destroy her foes. So some cartoon and anime villains will die by her human and wolf forms' hands and paws. Here's some spoilers to which anime and cartoon villain will die by our heroine's hands:**

**Nearly every villain in Teen Titans, yes including the ones who joined the Brotherhood of Evil. Like for example; Ammy destroys Cinderblock by punching him so hard that he crumbles into pieces. I seen it in a Ranma x Teen Titans crossover so why not let Cinderblock die at the hands of Ammy?**

**Ryoko Asakura from Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Every Kids Next Door villain since I felt I cannot allow them to live since despite all the Kids Next Door's accomplishments, they'll continue to bully kids even if they are defeated time after time.**

**The Akatasuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha (Sasuke under the control of Orochimaru so our heroine has no choice but to kill him to free him from the evil snake man's control.)**

**Naraku**

**The Swamp Witch**

**Vilgax and some villains from Ben 10**

**and possibly more.**

**I may also add more crossovers to this fic other than the ones listed like in last chapter, I plan on adding Shoneun Jump shows and manga to this fic. Okay, enough spoilers from me. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunited with the First Friend: The Descendant of Nagi?!**

* * *

When our heroes were about to leave the area of the tree, something attacked them.

They looked like demonic monkeys with masks and used pipes as their choice of weapons.

"Demons!" Amaterasu frowned as a demonic aura appeared around them.

"Draw first, ask questions, eh? You still have that Divine Instrument thingy, Ammy?" Issun asked his companion.

"Yes. This Reflector does more than reflect damage. Watch!" Amaterasu declared as she used the Reflector to damaged the Imps which surprised Zoey.

'So that shield does more than being a shield...' Zoey thought, but then, she felt something on her hip. It was a katana with a pink grip sheathed in a blue sheath with a symbol of a cat. Confused, she unsheathed and it showed a pink blade. Without a moment too soon, she charged at the third Imp and slashed it in half.

Then a imp with a ancient looking wooden guitar appeared, using it as a shield.

Amaterasu looked fiercely at the imp. "It looks like I need to switch to human form in order to take care of this demon. Behold, Zoey and Issun, my mastery of the Amaterasu Art of Hand to Hand Combat!" The sun goddess declared as she switched to human form and got into a battle stance.

With amazing speed that surprised both Zoey and Issun, she punched the imp's guitar, shattering it in two, the imp in question was caught off guard as Ammy punched it nine times with amazing strength and with a final kick upwards that sent the imp flying in mid-air, Amaterasu got out her brush and draw Power Slash, cutting the imp in half. The demonic aura disappeared and our trio of heroes found themselves back in normal and safe reality.

"Ammy! That was amazing! You kicked butt in human form and furball form!" Issun cheered as he hopped up and down in excitement.

"I know. But sometimes, I need to revert back to wolf form to restore my strength, once I acquired the other brush gods, I can extend the period in which I can stay in human form. If I acquired all 13 brush gods, I can stay in human form whenever I want. Besides, it's best if I stay in wolf form in Kamiki Village because of obvious reasons..." Amaterasu sighed as she reverted back to wolf form.

Zoey figured it out on why Ammy meant by that. "Is it because you have wolf ears on your head in human form and some people might freak out if they see you in human form?" She asked that question meekly.

Amaterasu nodded and said "Some of them might worship me while others may try to kill me due to my human form having wolf ears. Let us return outside to restore the village." She suggested. Her two companions nodded as they exited the tree's world.

When they stood outside, they see the world is still gloomy as ever, but Amaterasu got out her brush and drew Power Slash on the fruit that Sakuya made for our heroes to cut down. The fruit fell down and a white light appeared. The land was being restored as the greenery help rejuvenated the village, but it is still covered in darkness.

"Wow! The village's been restored!" Issun exclaimed as the trio of heroes looked around in awe.

But Zoey sees the dark night sky. "But something is not right here... If the village is restored, why is the sky not shining?" Zoey asked her companions.

"Hmm... I may have an idea on that question, but let us check out the village to see if there are people here..." Amaterasu suggested.

"But Sakuya came through, big time! She really was protecting the village! But I wish I could spend more time in her kimono. If ya know what I mean..." Issun chuckled pervertedly.

"Pervert..." Amaterasu frowned.

As the trio pressed forward, they came across a statue of a man with a mask on, but Issun dismissed it as some sort of art and the trio pressed on.

But when they reached the village, Zoey and Issun were shocked to see more statues of different people.

"W-Wha... What just happened? I thought the village was restored!" Issun shouted in disbelief.

Zoey noticed a statue that suspiciously looked like someone she knows. She stares at the statue for about 20 seconds. This statue is a 14 year old girl with two hair buns on top of her head and she wore a kimono which is hard to describe due to the gray color of the statue. A spark hit her brain as she recognized the statue.

"Corina!" Zoey gasped in horror as she rushed up to the statue and looked at Corina's statue in despair. "Corina... Have you been turned to stone in this timeline?" The half-cat Mew Mew asked in sorrow as tears began to flow through her eyes.

Amaterasu was silent for a moment before she decided to rush off to the hill. "Hey! Ammy! Where are you going?!" Issun asked frantically as the duo made it to the top of the hill, overlooking the entire village.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Issun said wary as he looked around. "Kamiki Village was famous for its beautiful scenery. I wonder what's going on here?"

Suddenly, they heard a roar. "Not again?!" Issun gawked.

"It's not one of the smaller demons here... No, it's something bigger..." Amaterasu looked up and saw the darken sky. "Maybe that sky has something to do with the villagers and Zoey's friend being statues..."

"Could be..." Issun shrugged as he added "The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as I can see. And not a single villager can move a muscle. Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay forever, isn't it? If only the sun can shine through... If only you could draw a sun, but it's impossible even for a god like you. Maybe we need to seek one of the brush gods here? But of course if you have that power to begin with, then that's a different story..." Issun sighed.

The sun goddess grinned as she got out her brush and drew a circle in the sky. It turned into a sun which broke through the darkness and return the sky to its natural blue state.

"Wha-Wha-What the?! Hm... Come to think of it, you name is Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, it'd follow that you have the Sunrise technique from the start. With it, you can even turn night into day..." Then Issun hoped up and down in excitement by adding "Wow! You're no run of the mill god, that's for sure! The flowing brush is like music from the heavens. That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems." Issun explained.

"I see. Your grandfather must be a talented poet." Amaterasu commented.

"Yeah, he felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush!" The artist suggested.

"Celestial Brush... I like it." Ammy grinned.

"After all, your brush did bring back the sun. Well, Ammy, let's go see Zoey and her friend and the villagers!" Issun said.

Before they can leave, an old man with an orange on his head wearing a blue kimono came in and asked the duo "Mm? Who are you?!"

Amaterasu looked at the old man which made him a bit surprised for a bit. This old man is the village elder, Mr. Orange.

"A white wolf?!" Mr. Orange gasped. "Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi?! You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui!" The old man muttered before shaking his head and saying "No, it can't be... That story is 100 years old." Mr. Orange then got a good look at Amaterasu and commented "Still, you look a lot like that statue of Shiranui. On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..."

'What was that...?' Amaterasu growled tensely.

Mr. Orange panicked and stammered "Wh-Wh-Whoa! No need to growl like that. Can you really understand what I'm saying? Well, I'm not one to mince words. I just state the facts."

A ill wind came in and three imps leaped out of nowhere, ready to attack!

"W-What are demons doing here?!" Mr. Orange panicked. Amaterasu grabbed Mr. Orange and used her Reflector to do some damage to the imps, then she carefully threw Mr. Orange down the hill, the old man landed his head into the ground, embedded in it, he didn't die, but it was comical.

"I hope you didn't kill him, furball..." Issun gulped as he got out his tiny sword.

"I didn't. He's okay, just knocked out. I need to switch to my human form to take care of these lowly demons..." Amaterasu reassured her friend as she switch to human form. The imps charged at her, but Ammy shouted "Amaterasu Style: Cutting Winds!" She charged at the demons and cut them in half with her hands, the imps died as flames engulfed their bodies and turned into flowers. Amaterasu reverted back to wolf form.

Suddenly, the dried up pond was restored, filled with water.

"Wow! You really got aggressive when you're mad, don't ya? Anyway, you restored that pond. It's called Divine Intervention. It;s where a god's power is restored when someone defeats an evil power that's blocking its power. The more you restore the land to its natural beauty, the stronger you become, it's called Praise. Few people believed in gods these days, but if you help them out, you'll get more powerful with strong followers who believed in the gods. But that Mr. Orange there thinks you're just a regular wolf. Seems the gods have grown so weak people can't see them anymore." Issun grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Amaterasu glared at her tiny companion.

"Uh..." Issun sweat dropped as he frantically said "Let's go check on Zoey and her friend!"

"We won't need to, they're coming to us." Ammy told him as Zoey and Corina who wore a blue kimono with a blue bird as it's symbol and yellow sandals came up to our heroine.

"Amaterasu! Corina is back to normal! I bet you have something to do with that. Thank you so much." Zoey bowed in gratitude. Corina looked at her friend oddly.

"Er, Zoey... You're talking to a wolf who is strangely white as snow. Wolves can't talk and I seriously doubt this wolf is the fabled sun goddess of legend." Corina folded her arms and stared at the sun goddess.

"Oh really?" Amaterasu spoke with a cocky smirk. Corina was caught off guard by this.

"O...kay... Well, I need proof that you're really are Amaterasu, like... change into a human, then I'll believe you." Corina was skeptic of this. But Amaterasu changed into human form in a instant as a means to take on Corina's dare. Corina sweat dropped and waved her hands meekly by saying "Okay, you're Amaterasu, I believe you. So Zoey told me that we're in the past before everything we knew came into existence, right?"

"Believe it, missy! If it weren't for Ammy over here, you'll be a statue for the rest of your life!" Issun hoped off of Amaterasu's shoulder.

Corina looked at Issun with wide eyes and remarked while holding her head "And a talking bug... This is one whacked out past we have."

"I'm not a bug!" Issun growled as he hopped up and down and got out Denkomaru and pointed it at Corina. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Zoey interjected before sighing and replying with "Right now, we need to find the 11 remaining brush gods, defeat the evil that's plaguing Nippon before it became Japan back in our timeline and return to our original timeline. Amaterasu, do you have any suggestions we should do next?" Zoey turned to the wolf girl with a smile.

Amaterasu scratched her chin in thought. "Well... I wanted to find out what was that roar we heard, so leaving this village is our best bet for now."

"Sounds like a plan, Ammy!" Issun agreed as Amaterasu reverted back to wolf form and the group of heroes head down the hill.

They helped some villagers which earned Ammy some Praise, making her a bit stronger. They cam across a woman with three logs on her head, wore a red and yellow kimono was tending to some fields.

"Whatcha working on, lady?" Corina asked with a smile. The woman noticed them and smiled as she went to pet Amaterasu.

"Well, what a fine looking wolf! What's your name? Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kushi smiled as she petted Amaterasu on the head.

"My name is Zoey Hanson. This is my friend, Corina Bucksworth and this is Amaterasu." Zoey introduced herself and her friends.

"You mean to tell me this wolf has the same name as the sun goddess?" Kushi squealed in delight.

"Working on the fields again, are ya?" Issun commented.

"Issun? Are you and these people together? This is where I grow the rice to make my sake, you know." Kushi explained.

"Sake? You mean that alcohol drink for 18 year old people?" Corina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kushi nodded before adding in "But I have to manage the harvest all on my own. It's hard work. Maybe I should have Susano give me a hand again this year." She sighed before blushing and chuckling nervously "Oh, listen to me blabbering on! I just can't help chatting to you!"

"Who is Susano?" Zoey asked Kushi.

"Susano's a neighbor of mine. He's a bit unusual, but... He goes around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder. He's always practicing with it. They say he's a direct descendant of our legendary hero, Nagi. And he loves his sake, too. He often pops around here to buy it."

"Wait, this Susano is a direct descendant of the legendary hero, Nagi? This I got to see..." Corina smirked, not amused by this.

Amaterasu then spotted a merchant trying to push a giant boulder out of the way, she barked to get her friends' attention and the party head towards the merchant.

The merchant grunted as he tried to push the boulder, but no avail. "It's no use... I can't get this boulder out of the way. It's like demons possessed it or something." The merchant grunted.

Suddenly, more of the guitar imps appeared before Amaterasu and her party.

"Demons!" Zoey gasped as she unsheathed her katana while Corina got out bow and arrow. Amaterasu growled tensely as she got ready for battle. It seems they have to clear this path of the demons out before they can help the merchant...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter: Of Finless Porpoise, Ninjas, Spirit Detectives and Lazy Heroes: The Power of Bloom!**

**A/N: How do you like that chapter so far? Sorry I have to end it on a cliffhanger, but next time, Bridget as well as the Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto gangs will join Ammy and her friends on their mission to save all of Nippon. Note that I will be using a deleted fanfic by some author from long ago, not sure if I can remember it, but I'll give it a shot. Hope to see you again, soon.**


End file.
